Zhou Gongjin
Zhou Gongjin is a character that appears in Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Light Novel. He is an antagonist throughout the series by manipulating conflicts and problems behind-the-scenes. Background He was from Dahan before it was destroyed by the Yotsuba clan and assimiliated by the Great Asian Alliance. He now has to work for them. However he shows no real loyalty to the Great Asian Alliance, and is actually trying to sabotage the Great Asian Alliance for his own benefits. He wishes to destroy the Yotsuba clan, so that he can avenge his fallen country. His boss shows the same thoughts as him. He is the owner of a Chinese restaurant, which is his headquarters and hiding place for his boss. He secretely talks to his boss in the basement about their future plans and goals. Goals The ultimate goal of Zhou and his boss is the destruction of the Yotsuba clan. The reason is because the Yotsuba clan had destroyed Dahan that Zhou and his boss had originally belonged to. This resulted in Dahan being taken over by the Great Asian Alliance. In order to achieve their ultimate goal, Zhou and his boss had begun to devise many different chronological plans: 1. Zhou had planned to manipulate the Yokohama Incident (or Scorched Halloween), in order to weaken both the Great Asian Alliance and the Japanese military. Zhou wished to weaken the Great Asian Alliance, so that binding laws would weaken which would allow Zhou more freedom of movement. Zhou wished to weaken the Japanese military by killing a large number of combat Magicians, which would indirectly weaken the power of the Ten Master Clans (mainly the Yotsuba). Results: Zhou succeeded in weakening the Great Asian Alliance by decreasing their military strength with the death of the Great Asian Alliance's Strategic-Class Magician, Liú Yúndé. This allowed Zhou more freedom of movement. However Zhou had failed to reduce and weaken a large number of Japanese combat Magicians because of the Japanese military obtaining a fast victory over the Great Asian Alliance due to the efforts of the Strategic-Class Magician, Oguro Ryuuya (or Shiba Tatsuya). 2. Zhou had planned to increase the number of negative criticisms about Magicians with public media, in order to directly weaken the Japanese Magicians so that he can indirectly weaken the Yotsuba clan. Results: He had achieved partial success of increasing negative criticisms about Combat Magicians in Japan, however Zhou was dissatisfied that the increased criticisms didn't achieve his desired level. Zhou's plan of increasing negative criticisms had partially failed due to the efforts of First High's demonstration on making a prototype of a Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor, the Rozen family approval of the Thermonuclear Fusion Reactor, and a broken agreement with Sawamura Yoshio on advertising negative criticisms on their public media company. 3. Zhou planned to assassinate Sawamura Maki, the daughter of Sawamura Yoshio, because of his broken agreement to advertise negative criticisms on their public media company. Zhou had Robert Sun organize the assassination. Results: Zhou's plan to assassinate Sawamura Maki had failed completely because of the efforts of Shiba Tatsuya intercepting them before they began to attack Sawamura Maki's Residence. Future Plans 4. Zhou wants to cooperate with the Saegusa Clan, so that they can weaken the Yotsuba Family. 5. Zhou wants to find out the identity of the Japanese-combat magician nicknamed "Mahesvara" (real identity is Shiba Tatsuya) by the Great Asian Alliance because of his constant inteference with his plans. Abilities He has demonstrated some magical knowledge throughout the series. Master Manipulator: Zhou has showed that he was able to manipulate the events of major conflicts throughout the series, so that he would be able to benefit from them. Zhou uses his connections to create and manipulate conflicts, in order to achieve his goals. Also Zhou can persuade other people into doing things for him, by redirecting their emotions and with his communication skills. ➨ Ghost Walker It is mentioned in Volume 12, Chapter 4 that he can use this. Ghost Walker is a specialized branch of Mental Interference Magic and an Ancient Magic that selects positions based on fortune. The basics of Ghost Walker is consciously manipulating the target's direction unrestricted by physical parameters. However, Ghost Walker also has a side of its own. It is a magic that manipulates the vectors. Based on the user's wishes, this secretive magic can redirect other people's attention to the desired location and people with their vectors scrambled will never locate their target. Much like someone who intends to walk straight forward but is actually walking in circles, or maybe seeing a carriage plainly in walking distance but never able to catch up. Category:Characters Category:Great Asian Alliance Category:Magicians Category:Antagonists Category:Ancient Magic User Category:Yokohama Disturbance Arc Category:Ninendo